Why Are You Jealous?
by let'smakeitsomeday
Summary: Naoki won't pay attention to Kotoko and it's upsetting her, leading her to taking desperate measures.. will she cope when she gets the reaction she wanted?


"Irie-Kun" Kotoko moaned from their bed, the silky sheets brushing against her bare skin as she tried to get her husband to pay attention to her. But he simply continued working on the computer and ignored his horny wife

"Irie-Kun" Kotoko moaned again as she slid one hand up and began to pinch and roll her nipple between her fingers, that was all it normally took to get him to join her, but once again he ignored her

"Fine fuck you" Kotoko snapped as she stood up and pulled her dressing gown on feeling even more frustrated, it had been a month, a whole month since they'd last had sex and he still wouldn't get off that damn computer and screw her! They were alone for the week while Noriko and her husband and other son were on holiday… this was after Kotoko had assured Noriko that there was nothing at all wrong with her and Naoki's relationship but maybe they could do with some time alone together. But still the ice prince wouldn't touch her pulling her clothes back on Kotoko stormed into the kitchen and pulled out her phone

"hey, can I come around again please?" Kotoko asked Kage when she picked up the phone

"yeah sure" Kage muttered evidently only just awake

* * *

"He won't touch me" Kotoko cried laying her head on the table as Kage stroked her hair

"Still how long's it been now?" Kage supressed a yawn

"a month, a whole bloody month. I've even been hiding my birth control from his mother so she wouldn't take it in a hope that I'll get pregnant. I even called him Irie-Kun" Kotoko blushed at the memory

"Sex name?" Kage raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, turns him, no idea why but it does. But he just ignored me and carried on on the bloody computer" Kotoko cried

"I'll get the ice cream, you ring Jink and Satomi and we'll think of a plan…. Don't worry we'll think of something to get you laid" Kage said standing up and heading to the freezer while Kotoko pulled out her phone

"So what do you think we should do?" Jinko asked before taking a spoon full of ice cream

"I say let her walk naked down the street, see if that did anything to him" Kage snorted

"I was naked on the bed, did bugger all" Kotoko sighed "am I not attractive?"

"The way you told us he threw you on the examination table the other time I don't think that's the reason" Satomi said tapping her lower lip with her spoon

"they why won't he fuck me" Kotoko cried making her friends blush, her language always got the better of her when she was annoyed "I just want to get some" she then took a big bite of ice cream before screaming, slightly muffled "brain freeze!"

"wait" Kage looked up a glint in her eye "what would he do if you went to someone else?"

"Apart from kill me? I wouldn't anyway" Kotoko sighed

"But what would he do?" Kage insisted

"Probably fuck me so much I couldn't walk, he's a smidge possessive" Kotoko looked at her friend slightly worried now "Why?"

"well, what if you did?"

"What part of I wouldn't sleep with someone else don't you get?" Kotoko snapped

"But he doesn't need to know that does he?" Kage grinned

"what are you getting at Kage?" Jinko frowned

"I read it in a book. To get her boyfriend jealous a girl pretended to have spent a night with someone else, fake hickies, ripped clothes, smudged make up and messed up hair as well. In the book it worked, maybe it would with icey" Kage looked so proud of herself

"it's worth a shot" Satomi looked at Kotoko

"fine, but if he does kill me I'm coming back as a ghost and haunting all of your asses" Kotoko said standing up "what do we do first?"

"Well first we do this" Kage said and promptly ripped the collar of Kotoko's dress

"Hey! I liked this dress"

"Jinko, got a brush?" Satomi asked looking at her other friend who nodded "Then can you do her hair, Kage you do the hickies and I'll do the make-up" Satomi grinned and Kotoko worried, he was going to kill her most likely

* * *

Getting off the bus and walking down the road to their house Kotoko worried, she looked… well she looked like someone had sex with her and she had thoroughly enjoyed it. her lipstick was all over her chin and cheeks, her hair was wild, like she'd been run along a floor, or had a huge bed head, her dress was ripped in 4 more places and her neck and top of her chest were covered in the fake hickies that Kage had done with ice and salt. They hurt being done and Kotoko wondered why she was doing this again but in the end she looked like she'd been ravished and had immensely enjoyed it! pulling off her coat as she reached the front door Kotoko took a deep breath and pushed her key in the lock

"You're back?" Naoki called from the kitchen and Kotoko jumped wishing once again that she didn't look like she did

"yeah" Kotoko squeaked and tried to go upstairs, if she was quick she could sort herself out, the fake hickies would go away after a couple of hours but if she covered them she would be fine. She'd only taken 3 steps towards the stairs when she heard Naoki again

"what happened to you?" He was surprised

"Nothing" Kotoko squeaked once again and tried to escape but Naoki grabbed hold of her wrist and turned her around to face him his eyes went wide as he saw her before the narrowed dangerously

"Who was it?" He growled

"No one, no one you know at least" Kotoko couldn't help it, she really should think before she spoke

"Who was it Ko-To-Ko?" Naoki asked dragging a finger across one of the rips on the dress, the rip that Kotoko had been most embarrassed about when Kage did it. it went right across her breasts and showed most of one of her nipples, Kage having cut her bra and stole it, to add to the after sex effect.

"So you normally walk in like you've had sex?" Naoki growled his mouth right next to her ear making her shiver, how she had missed this

"You don't know him and what do you care, you wouldn't even touch me this morning" Kotoko said before trying to turn around. Only to be stopped as his arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her to the floor just in front of the stairs, his hand reaching up to pinch her nipple

* * *

Kotoko lay on the floor still connected to Naoki, her chest heaving and a deep feeling of happiness because after a month of waiting and having to use her hand she'd finally got some.

"So, are you going to tell me who it was?" Naoki asked looking down at her

"You want the truth?" Kotoko asked looking up at him a small smirk on her face

"What do you mean do I want the truth? Who was it that touched you?" Naoki growled his hand sliding between their connected bodies and seeking out the small bundle of nerves that always made Kotoko do what he wanted

"Don't!" Kotoko screamed before letting out a load moan, thanking the Gods that they were alone in the house

"so who was it?" Naoki asked beginning to rub slowly as he watched Kotoko close her eyes in bliss. They were snapped out of it as Kotoko's phone rang. Before Kotoko could move Naoki reached out and grabbed it, answering he pressed it to his ear

"Kotoko? Did it work?" Kage asked on the other end

"Did what work?" Naoki growled looking down at Kotoko as she meowed in pleasure

"Oh, um, nothing?" Kage stammered red, not that Naoki could tell

"Did what work?" Naoki asked Kotoko increasing his pace and Kotoko arched her back, letting out another moan

"By the sounds of it, it worked" Naoki heard Kage tell someone on the other end

"did he find out?" He heard someone else ask

"I don't think so, but I think I've just put my foot in it" Kage replied before talking to Naoki again

"It's nothing, I'll let you get back to what you were doing" With that she hung up before he could reply. Looking down at his wife Naoki smirked, he would get an answer out of her. Slowly he began to thrust into her again, having gone hard again while on the phone

"What was she talking about Ko-To-Ko?" He increased his pace slightly

"Nothing" Kotoko gasped her eyes fluttering

"Didn't sound like nothing" Naoki was going as fast as he could now and still talk "What worked?"

"Nothing" Kotoko tried again. Not getting the answer he wanted Naoki pulled out all the way, smirking at the way her walls tried to clamp onto him and stop it. when he was completely out of her he heard her whimper

"What worked?" Naoki whispered into her ear

"It was fake, a trick so you'd fuck me, now fuck me!" Kotoko shouted and was rewarded with him slamming back in so fast she couldn't breathe

* * *

Later that night when Naoki was passed out on the bed Kotoko phoned Kage

"Hey is this Kotoko?" Kage asked, hoping she wouldn't have to deal with Naoki again

"Yeah it's me" Kotoko looked back at Naoki

"I'm sorry I put my foot in it" Kage apologised quickly

"Don't worry, I still got some. Quite a lot actually" Kotoko giggled slightly

"Was he mad?" Kage was curious

"A bit, rough sex is fun" Kotoko giggled again

"Did you find out why he'd been ignoring you?"

"Yeah, apparently some of the patient's files got wiped and Naoki was rewriting it from the notes he had at home" Kotoko sighed "If he'd just told me I wouldn't have to go to this extreme"

"Well, now you know what to do next time" Kage giggled before sighing "I'll hang up, let you have another round" with that Kage hung up leaving a grinning Kotoko

"I think I should punish you more" Naoki growled softly in her ear making her jump, she didn't even know he was awake. His punishment had included covering her in hickies, in places that she couldn't cover up and would be visible when she went to work the next morning

"Fine by me" Kotoko said opening her arms as his lips began to work on her neck again


End file.
